School Life and Vanguard
by Sakura4128
Summary: Q4 didn't win the curcuit and Misaki has change and know people call her 'the priestess of the oracle think tank' and Kai is back will he save her? or will Misaki join Ren's team? Find out know! :D
1. Chapter 1

School life and Vanguard!

Chapter 1

Summer is over and team Q4 didn't win in the Circuit and Aichi was depressed for 3 days, kamui is training in shop handsome for a while and people hardly see misaki around in the card shop Aichi and Kamui always hear that Misaki was playing in card capital defeat her opponents without mercy and was on a rampage and have to go on different card shops to see if there are worthy opponent for her.

She hardly talks to anyone except her uncle and cat. She was having a tuff time and even the rumors are spreading around the place, that a crazy girl that us an oracle think tank deck. And know she is known as 'the priestess of the oracle deck.'

Everybody was worried, Aichi, Emie, Kamui, Miwa, Morikawa, and even her uncle and cat they fear that the old Misaki won't come back but a slight chance of hope will guide the lost lamb back. The doors opened and every body turned to see a familiar face that hasn't been around in long time….

Kai Toshiki is back!

"Kai-kun" Aichi said with a smile on his face.

"Yo! Kai long time…" Miwa said.

"He's back!" Morikawa said.

"Oi! Where have you been? I need a good answer form you! Know why didn't you come back to the card shop ha? Blah blah…" said kamui giving dozen of Questions to him but he was ignoring everything Kamui said but his eyes lingered around to see if he spotted the long silver haired girl and it seems that she was not around and his gazed was directed to Shin.

'Kai's P.O.V'

I walked to the direction of misaki's uncle and said "shop manager… where is misaki?"

"Ahh! Kai it's been a while but I'm sorry Misaki is not around today, why did you ask?" said Shin.

"Ohh… it's alright I just wanted to see her." _'What the hell did I just say that for?'_ I was such to say that but when I turned my head a little and to see Miwa's foolish grin on I looked away from it and ignore it.

"Ne… Kai how was you trip?" said Miwa.

I sat on the nearest chair that I can see and said, "It was fine… the place I went was just a wild goose chase the guy wasn't even that strong."

"Hehe… same old Kai" Miwa flashing his goofy grin again and I heard someone saying 'Arrogant bastard' and I glance at Morikawa and Kumui.

"I heard that you know" closing my eyes shut but I know there expression was going to be they are like an open book.

"HOW DID HE KNOW!?" said Morikiaw and Kamui.

"Do you guys have to be so loud?" said Shin.

"Hey Miwa… can I talk to you for a while?" and he agreed to.

Miwa waking up to me and said, "What's up Kai?" with a Question look.

"I have heard the is a strong fighter roaming around looking for a decent fight… do you know who?" I looked at him and wait until he answers but I saw him worried and a little panic and I heard him gulped and made my curiosity grew more impatience.

"W-well y-yea… there has been rumors running around but I-I-I c-can't t-tell w-who that p-person is yet…." He was mum Bering to me and made me sigh. It became silent for a moment but Miwa broke the awkward silence.

"So finally summer is going to be over in a couple of days what do you guys think? We should do before then?" Miwa said.

"I don't know? That reminds me… did you do your summer homework yet?"

"W-well hehe…" that look he gave me says he didn't.

"Can you help me?" his eyes grew big like a little puppy eyes of his but I won't be fooled.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"Even if I'm the last person on earth it's still a big fat NO." that was my final word and when I looked at him he was sulking over a dark corner of the room.

"I wish nee-chan were here she would help me…." When he said that it made me think of Misaki, I really missed her, I don't know why but every time I see something familiar she always pops up in my mind like the snow same color as her hair and eyes looks like the clear blue sky I always look up to but what really made me think of her was the moon she always have the aura that stands out, beautiful and elegant like the goddess of the full moon that what's makes her stand out.

"Ohh… someone is missing the his goddess…" that annoying voice made me want to strangle Miwa but I will always keep my cool so I shoot a deadly glare that made him flash his goofy grin.

"I'm right… Aren't I?" his stupid grin became sly.

"Your annoying…"

"That was hurtful," said Miwa.

"*Sigh* I'm going home, I need a rest after my long trip"

"Really the weather is not good out side right know," I looked at shin then out side it was raining.

"But if you want to go home, here." Shin handed me an umbrella and nodded to him.

"I promise I will give it back tomorrow."

"Sure. See you tomorrow" Shin and the others wave him bye and I returned back with my hand.

I walked to the park because this is the only short cut to my house I wonder around a bit because it's been a while seen I came back but while my wondering came to an end I looked forward a familiar figure was standing near a sakura tree she was wearing a black high heels, demi jeggings and a red turtle blows without sleeves and the girls hair was silver and a bit wavy but what coot my attention is that I know that girl…

"Misaki?"

'Misaki's P.O.V'

I heard some on calling my name and I turned my head to see Kai.

"Ohh… Kai I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" I tried to smile I saw him walking up to me and smiled.

"I'm great, how about you?" Kai said not leaving his smile.

"I'm fine just a little tired that's all" my smile faded a little and I felt something on top of my head and I look up it was the umbrella that Kai is using and looked at him with widen eyes and I was just waiting for an answer but Kai gave me a small smile.

"You will catch a cold if you keep staying out in this weather," Kai gave me a warm smile and that made me even more confused but I gave a warm hearted smile and nodded at him.

I was following Kai side by side I couldn't help but blush a bit I then I felt a warm gaze on me and turn my head to see Kai staring at me and turned away to hide my embarrassing blush.

Then I felt something warm on my solders and to see Kai's jacket, I looked at him confused but I gave him a smile.

"Thanks Kai."

"Don't mention it, really." I couldn't see his face since it was covered by his bangs but I can guess he is blush.

'_fufu…so cute' _I smiled to myself and hugged his jacket tighter.

'Normal P.O.V'

The walk last for 20 min. and they finally reach their destination it was a large modern apartment, Misaki's completely shocked and Kai notice it and smirked.

Then they heard a 'meow' coming out from the bush and to see a sub manager and Misaki is even more shocked that she is here.

"Misaki?" Kai was waving his hand on her face but nothing seems to snap her out.

"I think I'll bring her inside, do you want to come too?" Kai looked at Misaki's feline friend.

"Meow~!" the cat said.

Then Kai grab Misaki's wrist and twirl it on his right arm while holding the umbrella but she is still paralyzed and assistant cat was on his left arm and they walked to the modern apartment.

The place was very nice and lobby was big, and Misaki is still paralyzed, then Kai walked to the elevator and press 'up' then waited for it to come while he closed the umbrella.

The elevator opened and the three of them went in, Kai press '13' and then the elevator starts moving and made a trod and Misaki snap back in to reality.

"I see you came back to us." Misaki turned to see Kai holding the assistant cat and looked at her left hand and to see her arm around Kai, she let go and tried to hide her blush.

"Where are we going?" Misaki said.

"My place, the rain is not going to end until a little late so…you should dry off and have to wait until the rain stops." Kai kept his composure and was calm saying it.

"Ohh… but how did sub manager get here?" Misaki's gaze landed on the cat but the elevator stopped and the doors opened and Kai and Misaki walked out.

"Well… one time when it was after school I passed by the card shop it seems that the sub manager followed me home." Kai patted the cat on the head gently. Then he gave the cat to Misaki.

"So… that's way I don't see you sometimes you were trying to sneak some food from him~!" Misaki tickled his tummy and then a small 'purr' came out from the cat.

Then they stopped at room 136, and Kai slides his room key and opens the door. The room was huge and I mean it's big.

'_**Misaki's P.O.V'**_

"Oh wow… your place is huge, do you live alone?" I ask Kai and I saw a tiny hint of blush of embarrassment.

"Y-yea…" Kai showed me the couch and I sat down and I saw Kai walking away, then I put assistant cat down on the floor and let her wonder around the place.

As I waited for Kai to come back I saw him holding a towel and he handed to me and I nodded at him as a signal of thanks.

"Do you want something to drink? I'll make hot chocolate…" Kai asked me.

"Sure." As Kai walked to the kitchen I stood up and look around his place I saw his room, bathroom and the balcony and there was two extra I haven't even checked and I opened one there was a simulation card fight mat in the middle of the room and I closed the door and I reached to the next door until…

"What are you doing?" warm breath tickled my neck and I jump and turned to see Kai holding two cups of hot chocolate.

"I-I'm s-sorry I d-didn't mean to snoop around, please forgive me!" I lower my head and cover my embarrassing face.

"It's ok, really. But promise me don't wonder alone you might get lost." Kai looked at me with worried eyes.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl…" Misaki pouted her face that made Kai smiled and that reaction made Misaki shocked but then Kai turned his head away to hide the embarrassment.

"Ne~? Kai-kun is so cute~!" Misaki's voice become so cute, and Kai reaction was quick and his face was wearing a complete different personality more different the normal Kai.

"S-shut up!" Kai said.

Misaki tried to move closer but Kai stepped back and a smirk came on Misaki's face, then Kai suddenly walked back to the room and that leave her with 'WTF!?' look.

She got her cup and walked back to the living room where Kai was and he was sitting on the big white couch and when their eyes meet a huge blush appeared on his face.

"Oh look the rain stopped…" they both looked out the window a clear blue sky appeared.

"Well I better go… Shin will lecture me again." Misaki dropped her cup on the coffee table and walked to the door but a warm touch on Misaki's wrist then another thing that a thin cold handle like thing touch her hand, she turned her head to see his hand on her wrist and the umbrella on her hand see stared a few second and looked at Kai.

"This is yours and will I see you in the card shop tomorrow?" His face was covered by his bangs.

Misaki smiled sweetly at him and said, "We shall see…."

Misaki headed out the door and closed it quietly and Kai there, it was quiet and Kai lean his back on the wall and looked on his hand.

"Why do I feel so lonely…and why can't she…" Kai shocked his head and walked back to the leaving room and lay his head on the couch.

'_**Misaki's P.O.V'**_

Misaki walked on the lonely halls and she saw an elevator and pushed the down button, she waited and waited, then it finally opened but someone surprised her.

It was Ren.

"Huh? Misaki Tokura right?" he gave me a smile and walked up to her.

"Yea…um… what are you doing here?"

"I just looking for a place, seens my place is boring so I was looking for a new apartment. Do you want to go down?" I paused for a bit and thought in an elevator with Ren, our former enemy and rival but he looked like he was alone so I walked to the elevator and the doors closed shut.

"What floor?" he said.

"Ground floor, please." And I felt the elevator move and it was silent but Ren broke it.

"So… do you live here?" Ren asked.

"No. I just came here with a friend" I kept my cool so Ren won't think I'm bothered.

"Oh…"

"Why do you have to move out of your place?"

"I was so bored and my old apartment is so noisy seens the new neighbors moved in and I was thinking of moving out. I'm also heard about the rumors of you~…. Young Priestess" I was not surprised since I became so famous but I hate how he said it.

"What do you want Ren?" My voice was cold as Ice.

"I want you to join me…" we I looked up at him he was so close to me like I can feel his breath I was leaning on the wall of the elevator I was…scared.

"Oh… come on Misaki I know what happened at the circuit you lost so much and the only reason why you got so far and lost because you weren't strong… weren't you?" I felt so sick and guilty because he is right; he leaned and whispered to me.

"Join me and become stronger you & me will build empire of strong card fighter and no one will look down on you, if you just join me." I couldn't speak, his offer is so tempting.

I Don't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**'Misaki P.O.V'**_

**Beep, Beep, Beep….**

"The fuck…." The Goddamn alarm clock woke me up, I had a hard time sleeping last night it was a real pain in the ass. I looked at the clock half a sleep, 9:45am.

I sighed and try to lift my body up, then walked very slowly to the window but I hesitated what happened on the elevator… with Ren, but I will not let that bother me.

I push away the curtains and opened the window, when I looked up the sky was clear and the sun was shining and the breeze so refreshing.

I looked down on the street seeing people passing through and Shin was sweeping on the sidewalk again, but Shin looked at his left and Aichi and Kamui were there. They are always here so I'm not surprised but what really coot my eyes that on the right side of Shin was Kai.

I examine hi he was wearing a white T-shirt long sleeves, black pants and was holding his black jacket and damn it! His freaking HOT~!

I was about to drool but Kai looked at me, he knew I was there, watching him but all he gave me was a small smile and he walked inside the card shop it made my heart skip a beat.

I snap back to reality I ran to the bathroom and gave myself a quick shower and brush my teeth, I opened my closet to see if I had something to wear so I picked up a pink blouse that shows my shoulders and can see my bra strap and on the bottom side of it was a medium size ribbon and I wore skinny jeans and rubber shoes with a hint of pink in them but more on the silver and white I put my key around my neck and headed down stairs.

Instead of going to the door that goes directly to the card shop, I went through the back door walked to the bench where I usual hide if I need breaks but someone unexpected was there… Ren.

"Hi~! Misaki-san, how are you?" I was shocked but I was cool and kept my Ice queen aura up and glared at him.

"What do you want Ren?" my voice was cold and sharp. I was trying to make him at least a little scared but failed completely he walked up to me and reached his hand and grab a strand of my hair and lift his hand while holding my hair and smelled my hair my expression never change and he lifted my head with his other free hand on my chin.

He looked at me with a smirk and slow his head move forward but I was about to slap him but his hand that was holding my strand of hair is now holding my wrist to stop it for what it was about to do.

I was vulnerable now, he was about to kiss me, I don't know what to do…

_'Someone save me…'_

"I think you have done enough now…. Ren." I snap my eyes open and looked behind Ren it was Kai.

"Kai." I was relived to see him saved me and I let go of his grip and back away from him and ran to Kai side.

"Ahh… Kai it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Leave. Now." Kai his voice sounds so threatining.

"Ok, ok I will leave her alone, happy?" Ren walked pass me and whisper to her.

"I will be back and I will have you…" I was scared his words I threaten so much it gave me goose bumps. But I felt something warm on my shoulders and I looked up it was Kai's jacket.

"You alright? Did he hurt you?" he looked worried about me, but I gave him a smile and said;

"No… I'm fine" he let out a sigh of relief and something unexpected happened Kai hugged me I was blush like crazy, my heart felt like it's about to burst but I returned his hug and hide my blush against his shoulder.

"I'm glad…"

"Don't worry so much." He lift his head and stared at me with those dazzling eyes of his, for some reason my life seems so meaningless if I don't have him… at that moment I was falling for this man.

I was about to say something till another unexpected guest appeared it was Shin and Miwa. Shin mouth drop on the ground and Miwa gave a big goofy grin I looked at how Kai is holding me and let go of his grip and looked away from them to hide my blush.

"Well way to go Kai, you got your Goddess~" Miwa said and Kai ignored him.

"*Chough* *chough* I'm sorry to break up with this love fest but Misaki I need you in the shop…" I looked at Shin and nodded and looked back at Kai and Miwa, it seems Miwa is trying to break his cold barrier but of course it's impossible without me Kai looked at me and I winked at him and I saw his small blush. Another trait I like about him.

'_Kai is so cute~!'_ my last thought and headed to the shop.

I was happy but that happiness will soon disappear one day.


	3. Sorry Note!

**I'm very, very, very Sorry. I have problems writing the next chapter so I really sorry that I kept you guys waiting but I think it will take some more time because I have no Idea for Misaki's battle, so I apologize again but can you guys, help me give some ideas for her battle, that would be really helpful… and sorry again**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'_**Kai P.O.V'**_

It's been a long day at the Card shop Kamui and Aichi are still having their battle and Miwa and Morikawa are fighting too and well of course Morikawa is losing as always…

Shin is outside on the sidewalk sweeping the leaves out and it was 3:29 pm the shop close around six when I looked around the shop their hardly any people in, my eyes makes way to the counter the sub-manager is taking a cat nap but Misaki wasn't there.

'_Huh? She left already?'_

I turned to see Aichi and Kamui battle but sadly they finish their battle.

"Congrats Kamui." Aichi said.

"Thanks onii-san." Kamui said and then talked about their fight for a while then they walked over to Morikawa's fight but I need to ask Aichi something.

"Hey? Aichi" I saw him looked at me and walked over to me.

"What is it Kai-kun?" said Aichi.

"Is there something that not all of you guys not telling me?"

"Eh?" Aichi looked a bit pale and gulped and then right there I was right.

"W-well K-Kai-kun I can't tell you." I was really kind of annoyed that he said that, and I was getting even more curious.

"Aichi…" he turned his head and looked at me with scared eyes.

"I'm sorry Kai-kun but I can't tell Misaki's secret! Or else-" Miwa was covering Aichi's mouth and Kamui tried to make fun of Morikawa in front of me and now I was pissed.

"Never mind." They looked at me as I looked away and headed to the door as I walked to outside I wondered around the street and I don't know where I was going I looked at different places and stores.

As I spotted at locale card shop and there was crowed of people outside I walked over through the sea of people and I saw a brown haired boy playing a silver haired girl that's wearing a pink blouse strapless with ruffles and was wearing white mini shorts with black high heels.

"Misaki…?"

'Misaki's P.O.V'

"**I use goddess of the half moon's skill I look the top five cards of my deck to look goddess of the full moon."** I checked and nothing came.

"Ha! No luck huh?" the boy said. I stared at him; I can tell he is scared as smirk as his stupidity I held my hand on the six cards I held in my other.

"**I Ride!"** I said holding the card I held up in the air.

"**Goddess of the full moon, Tsukuyomi!"**

"No way!" the looked so shocked it actually made me want to laugh, I smirked instead.

"You will witness the power of my Tsukuyomi…""I attack your vanguard"

"NO!"

The planet Cray faded slowly and everybody around misaki were absolutely amazed of her performance, the cheering, and howls of my name echo the card shop.

I ran out of the card shop avoiding the sea of people, I kept walking around the street and I saw a train station and thought maybe going somewhere can let the stress let go.

I was about to buy a ticket but I felt someone watching and I hope it's not Ren again, if it is I so calling the police. I turned my head halfway just enough to see who is stalking me and I was surprised I wasn't suspecting Kai to be here.

'Kai's P.O.V'

I followed her to the train station and wondered to myself, where is she going? I was just following behind her far enough to not let her see me as I thought but knowing Misaki she won't let her guard down so easily.

I saw her head turned halfway and she looked surprised to see me, but of course she wasn't suspecting me.

"Kai?" I saw the rest of her face turned to me and as I stared to her heavenly eyes of hers I thought my whole world stop for a second, I couldn't breath, I don't have the word to express how I want to say to her for a moment I thought she looked beautiful. I felt a bound on my chest.

'_What is this? Why? …Does my heart ache so?'_

"Hey… you all right Kai?" said Misaki.

"Y-yeah… what are you going?"

"Going somewhere…anywhere is better than here…" I saw the sad expression on her face as if she hated herself.

"So can I accompany you?" I felt myself smiled a little.

"I don't mind actually…. Ok you can come." I saw her smile, that genuine smile of hers. That's it! What is happening to me?

"I know a place where we can go…" I looked at her to see if she was interested and she simply nod her head at me, then I walked to the counter and bought two tickets.

When I bought the tickets I saw Misaki sat on a bench and looked as if she was in a trance. So I bought canned lemonade for us I slowly walked up to her from her behind and handed the lemonade over her face to stop her daydream.

"Eh!?… Oops… sorry" she said and got the caned lemonade from me.

"No. It's ok… I did disturb after all."

"No. It's my fault for spacing out like that…"

The pure silence surrounded us, but it was a good silence. It so seems that nether one of us don't feel awkward at all, I liked it as turn to look at Misaki she seems to enjoy the silence and I saw looked at me as I felt my face getting hot Misaki smiled at me again.

"You all right~…" she seems like she is enjoying this.

"I'm fine." I turned my head away so she won't see my red face; I stopped and listen to her light giggling that made the situation more badly for me.

"You can be really cute when you blush~…" she said.

"Damn it Misaki…." I was annoyed and embarrassed at the same time, as I heard the train come I chough a sad smile on Misaki. It made me uncertain, why she was so sad and at the card shop…

Why?

No.

What is she doing to me?

Hope you like! :D :D


End file.
